replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Replay: OverBlood 2 (Episode 17)
Episode 17: The Face of God is the 17th episode of the OverBlood 2 Super Replay, which aired on February 14, 2012. This episode features Tim Turi (on controls), Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and Ben Hanson as an "official" guest (although Hanson appears on every episode of this Super Replay, he is usually not officially credited as a cast member). Notes The episode's title comes from a text Ben Hanson sent to Dan Ryckert, which Dan directly quotes on the episode to illustrate Ben's penchant for exaggeration: "If you're in the mood to see the face of God, you should download the free iOS game called Triple Town (47:50)." Staff Antics The episode begins with the team stuck still in the Shangri-La, with progress yet to be made. Tim is able to pass through the Laser Crystal room with the help of a tip from a viewer, who unfortunately he cannot recall the name of. For this reason, he was reluctant to admit the tip was given to him. Hanson jokes that his name is Deep Throat. As Tim is killed again and again, Dan says Tim's new found "spirit quest", including his new interest in philosophy, rock climbing, his sacrificing of small animals, and his shark-morphing, are based on his horrific experiences with this game. Tim eventually triumphs, and enters the elevator. A cutscene begins, during which the team discusses that TIE fighters should have tigers or pretty ladies painted on them. Dan reiterates his disgust at female armpit hair, as he replayed Metal Gear Solid 2 the day prior. The team also discusses unwinnable boss battles, and the fact that Hanson has played more Virtua Boy than Super Nintendo. The team relaxes considerably after a boss fight with Kondo, laughing their way through a difficult platforming section. For the last half of the episode, Reiner, Dan, and Ben Hanson all talk of the future of Super Replay. They do not wish to do another "OverBlood" style of game immediately after, and instead want to play a good and short game. Ben Hanson also mentions "Project Mako", named because of sharks, that will occur in March. They then change it to "Project Marcho". Blue Stinger, a very cheesy game like OverBlood, is said to have been pushed to December 31st, the original air date for OverBlood and OverBlood 2. Dan shares his thought on Tim Schafer. Tim then stumbles into a room that is very familiar, the same room that is where Raz Karcy, the protagonist of OverBlood, awakened from Cryogenic sleep. The team freaks right the hell out about it, and the episode ends right there. OverBlood 2 Antics Acarno makes short work of the laser crystals. Hayano order Kondo to cut power to the shields, and Kondo does this by punching lightning so hard it explodes. Xeno is taken off guard by this, but activates the Guardian system to preserve the ship. However, he focuses the Guardian around his position, leaving other parts of the Shangri-La vulnerable. Hayano is grievously injured by a pair of missiles that slip through the shield, and calls for help to no avail. Xeno celebrates his victory, and Hayano is crushed under rubble as he dies alone with his dreams burning around him. Hasaka blows through the blast door that separated Acarno from the rest of the party and sets off to find him. Acarno briefly explores the ship, using the elevator to go the Diva Level and encounters Kondo again. Acarno tells him of their Hull Drive and how it can save the Earth, but Kondo says he no longer cares since Hayano is dead and all his hopes are gone with him. An epic sword fight ensues which Acarno wins. After fighting his transformed shape, he returns to normal. An explosion goes off and a column nearly falls on Acarno. Kondo risks his life to save Acarno's, and thanks him for his help and encouraging words. The column proves too heavy and Kondo is crushed by it. Ironically, one of the Diva Pieces is accessible by jumping onto the column that crushed him. In the process of all of this, the antagonist (the replay crew believes) was also crushed. This leads everyone to believe that the end is near. Acarno returns to the lower level, finding it very damaged by the missile fire. He recovers a Diva Piece and returns to the labyrinth, which he navigates to a garden with another Diva Piece. He continues through the labyrinth to a room unfamiliar to Acarno but very familiar to fans of OverBlood 1. Credit Cookies *Dan saying, "King Kong for 360 is the greatest game I ever played." Quotes *'Dan' "Alucard looks kinda chicky." *'Ben Hanson' "You should put us kissing the wiki's ass into the wiki as a full quote." *'Tim' "Channel the dead grandma in you!" *'Dan' "That jealous doctor. With decades of doctor money!" *'Reiner' "You're on fire! Burning, burning, burniiiiiing!" Tim: "*Censor Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*" *'Dan' "Yes or no, did you or did you not say, 'King Kong for 360 is the greatest game ever made'?" Ben Hanson "Dan, did you or did you not just say 'King Kong for 360 is the greatest game ever played'?" *'Dan: '"The Face of God . . ." Category:OverBlood 2 episodes